


You Have My Word

by anisstaranise



Series: Song Fic Drabble [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's initial struggle in expressing his feelings for Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have My Word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic accompanied by an audio file on my [Tumblr](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/98548821440/seblaine-fic-you-have-my-word-by) . Please feel free to listen to it and read it there. The title is an excerpt of lyrics from "A Promise I Make" by Dakota Moon.

The soft glow of lights hanging from the wires stretched from poles erected at different corners of the yard bathed the makeshift parquet floor covering the manicured grass. A band was playing their song somewhere to the right of Sebastian.

There he was, in the middle of the dance floor, having his first dance with his husband.

Sebastian smiled at the thought.

_My husband. My Blaine._

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, who was smiling back at him. His eyes were a deep pool of hazel, emanating love- love for _him_.

Sebastian never thought love could be like this- that he could love like this; so completely, so selflessly. He never once considered love was for him and he thought he was content with the string of faceless one night stands. Until Blaine.

Quite simply, Blaine turned his world upside down. Everything was haywire. And it was spectacular.

Sebastian rested his cheek by Blaine’s temple, swaying to the gentle rhythm of their song.

“Have I ever told you how much I love this song?” Blaine hummed, the words vibrating on Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian smiled, the history behind the song playing in his mind.

*

They had another fight.

“You know you’re the only one, Blaine.” Sebastian had said.

“Do I? How would I know for sure, Sebastian?” Blaine spat.

Sebastian was at loss for words. Words were never a problem for him and yet when it came to Blaine, he never could find the right combination of words to say to express how he really felt. His feelings for Blaine.

“Blaine, I-,” Sebastian tried. But nothing.

“We’re great like this, Sebastian. And I l-love this,” Blaine started to say, hesitating at the word _love_. “But you’ve never said...” Blaine trailed off.

Sebastian knew what Blaine wanted to say. And he knew what Blaine needed him to say.

“ _Say it_ ”, a voice in his head screamed. “ _Say it, you feel it, so say it_.”

“I have to go.” Blaine’s voice brought Sebastian back from his stupor. Before he could do anything, Blaine had walked out the door.

\---

The cafe was a little crowded. It was Open Mic Night. _Why would Sebastian invite him here on an open mic night_? Blaine wondered.

It had been two days since their fight. This is what they would usually do; they’d fight, things were said yet the words he needed to hear never uttered and he’d sweep that disappointed feeling under the proverbial rug because he was in love with Sebastian and wasn’t ready to lose him- even if there’s a chance Sebastian didn’t return his feelings.

Blaine took a seat at one of the small two-seater table tucked in the corner and waited for Sebastian. Performers were setting up on stage, sounds of static from the equipment mingled with the murmurs of the cafe’s crowd.

“Hi. Good evening.”

Blaine froze. It was Sebastian’s voice.

Blaine’s eyes travelled to the stage. There he was, Sebastian, handsome in jeans and a polo t-shirt, sitting on the stool with a guitar cradled in his lap.

Sebastian spoke into the mic before him. “Lately I’ve been having problems expressing how I feel. I can’t find my own words, so I decided maybe I could borrow someone else’s words.” Blaine saw Sebastian scan the room, most probably looking for him. And when his green eyes met Blaine’s, Sebastian smiled wide( _with a hint of nerves maybe_?). Then he said, “Blaine Anderson, this is for you.”

The guitar came to life. Sebastian started to sing.

_You're every breath I take_  
 _Oh baby,_  
 _Your love rules every move I make_  
 _Oh baby,_  
 _And I know that you can't read my mind_  
 _And baby, maybe I_  
 _Don't say it as often as I should_  
 _But I really want it to be heard_  
 _When I say **I love you** that's for good_  
 _You have my word_  
 _That day after day after all_  
 _I will always be true_  
 _That's a promise I make to you_

The love he felt from Sebastian’s words was overwhelming. Sebastian continues to sing but everything around Blaine seemed fuzzy. Everything seemed a blur.

_He loves me,_ Blaine thought.

_Oh my God, he loves me_.

Blaine got up and walked towards Sebastian. Blaine vaguely registered that Sebastian had ended his song.

He got on stage. Sebastian looked nervous.

He didn’t stop moving until he was standing before Sebastian.

And Blaine doesn’t remember anything else other than the crash of his lips on Sebastian.

And they hardly ever fight from then on.

*

The song Sebastian sang became their song.

Their guests stood around them at the edge of the dance floor, watching the husbands dance, but to Sebastian, it was just him and Blaine. And their song.

Sebastian pulled Blaine tighter into his chest, his right hand and fingers intertwined with Blaine’s left.

He held Blaine’s gaze. He was so utterly in love with this man in his arms. He was about to profess said love but then...

Then he sang along to the song softly, for Blaine’s ears only.

_You take this heart of mine_  
 _And make it better_  
 _I need you to_  
 _Come and walk with me through this life_  
 _Forever_  
 _And I know these words are long overdue_  
 _And baby, maybe I_  
 _Don't say it as often as I should_  
 _But I really want it to be heard_  
 _When I say **I love you** that's for good_  
 _You have my word_  
 _That day after day after all_  
 _I will always be true_  
 _That's a promise I make to you_

There was a sound of light tinkling of the champagne glasses coming from the guests. A request for the happy couple to kiss.

“I think they want me to kiss you Mr. Anderson-Smythe,” Blaine uttered cheekily.

“Then I think we should oblige, my Mr. Anderson-Smythe.”

And they kiss, laden with promises of love, respect and forever.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I wrote this in honour of the Seblaine Hug anniversary.


End file.
